Love life, love, and coffee
by Study-aholic
Summary: This story is about Rory and Logan's perfect relationship. How well it's going, and how well its...well.. guess you'll have to read to find out! ROGAN!
1. Logan, you're shaking

Hey guys! This is my first Fan Fiction. So please review to let me know how I'm doing.

Just for your information, This is a Rogan story. Duh.

I don't own Gilmore girls, by the way.

Ok.

Rory Gilmore was starting her third year of Yale, and her steady boyfriend of about 2 years was starting his fourth year. He was a-once-upon-a-time rich playboy who fell in love with the book-worm-shy girl. Neither of them ever dreamt that their relationship would grow into such an amazing thing. Neither Logan or Rory could put words to the way they felt, they were so deeply in love, that they didn't think anyone in the world could ever try to guess how they felt.

Rory was thinking this as she was getting ready for the date Logan was going to pick her up for in about 5 mins. She was thinking how odd it was for Logan to just call and say _"I'll pick you up for the night of your life in about 2 hours, Ace."_ Rory knew that he wasn't that guy, he wasn't the guy who left her hanging and didn't make dates until the last min. Her ex-boyfriend, Jess, was like that, but not the love of her life, Logan.

She was putting the finishing touches on her make up, she wanted to look perfect. She didn't know why, but she felt something was up. Logan's little Ace reporter thought something about this date was going to be different… But what?

"What do you think, Steph?" Logan asked his good friend Stephanie as he held out the little box containing the ring Logan hoped to slide onto Rory's ring finger that very night.

"Wow. That's a big ring." Stephanie couldn't really say more then that. She knew it would be big, especially because of who he is and how much money the Huntzbergers have, but Whoa, was all she could think.

"Yea, I know. I just want her to know she's special." Logan said very sincerely.

"Well, I think that ought to get the job done." Steph joked to the obviously jittery Logan.

"Steph!" Logan raised his voice pleadingly.

"Sorry, Logan. Don't worry, that's an amazing ring. She'll love it. I love it.. Wanna marry me, instead? I mean, I'm no Ace… But I'm pretty witty." She joked.

"Yes, as soon as I marry Ace and confess my Mormonism to her, I will marry you, too." Logan joked as he shut the box and tucked it into his tuxedo jacket.

"And you look very nice." Steph said trying to calm his nerves.

"Thanks."

"You aren't going to act nervous all night, are you? Cause I seriously think Rory might freak out if this weird nervous Logan man tried to take her out, especially cause the Logan she knows is CALM, SMOOTH, and COOL. Where are you are nervous, jumpy, and wearing a tux." Steph tried to help.

"Thanks, Steph, I feel better now." He said sarcastically, noticing that she was right, and he tried to act more… well.. Logan-like.

"Well, Mr. Nervous-boy. You better turn into Mr. Jet-boy and go pick up Mrs. Nervous boy… or girl. I mean Rory. Go get her, pop the question, and marry her."

"Ok." He said gathering his thoughts. "Do I have everything?" He asked kind of panicky.

"Well, let's see. Ring?"

"Check."

"Tux?"

"Check."

"Condom?"

"Condom?!"

"Duh. When she says yes. You're going to want to.. You know."

"Fine. Check."

"Good boy. Now, Credit card?"

"Check."

"reservations?"

"Shit! Reservations! I forgot." Logan started to pace and panic.

"Logan. Be calm, I'll take care of it. Where do you want to go?" Steph said calmingly.

"La Porte."

"Nice one Huntzberger. I'll do it. Just go get her. I'll make it for 8. Sound good?"

"Yea. Good. Thanks. I.. I.. Got to go." Logan said very robotically.

"Go get you a wife Huntz!"

"Yea. Wife. Go and get." Again with the robot talk.

Just as Logan started to leave his dorm, he was pushing the elevator buttons. Stephanie was trying to think of something she could do to make him feel better.. Then, 'ah-ha!' she got it. Steph ran over to one f her best friends, certainly one of her longest friends, and threw her arms around him and embraced him in a sisterly- brotherly hug. He seemed to loosen up and embrace the hug. She pulled away, looked him straight in the eye.

"Go get 'em."

"Thanks." He said it like normal Logan.

Steph thought as she watched Logan leave for the evening that would change the rest of his life. 

"Bye, Logan." She said under her breath as she watched Logan leave. The corners of her mouth tilted up. What could be more amazing? 2 of her best friends getting married! The best part was, she was the only one who knew. Logan hadn't told Colin or Finn. Just her, he had needed help with the ring, and the outfit, and the whole situation. For a playboy, he sure was clueless on romance, she chuckled to her self as she thought it. She sat back on the couch, and dialed Colin and Finn.

"Guys, only you two, ok? Come to Logan's dorm. We've got an engagement to celebrate."

Sorry. I know this one was kinda lame. But keep up! It'll get better when Finn comes into the pic. Haha.

Keep reading. And recommendations? Reviews? I know you want to. You know you want to. I know you know you want to.

Please!

I love you.


	2. We'll take it all

As Rory heard the doorbell ring to her dorm she drabbed her coat checked her self in the mirror one more time, then stopped. Something was missing, she noticed. Ah-ha! She decided to put on the necklace that her mother had given her for her last birthday. It was a black string of leather with a tiny pendant on it. It was a shaved pearl surface that held a green sapphire that matched her Green silk dress with its light blue trim and ties 'prefect' she thought as she entered the common room to answer the door for Logan, but 'shit' she thought as she walked in to see Paris had already opened the door. There she was, most likely badgering him.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt, but I got to take tuxedo boy here away." Rory interjected.

"Don't be sorry, Ace." Logan said in relief as he gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"fine." Paris started "But don't come back here tonight with him, Rory, last time I heard you." Paris said being very skeptical.

"You heard me?" Rory questioned. Not quite grasping it.

"I_ heard_ you two."

Logan whispered the meaning in Rory's ear, knowing it would embarrass her to say it, so he figured it might not just kill her if he whispered it in her ear, although he did see the rose color rise onto her cheeks.

"oh my god, Paris! You did not!"

"What ever Gilmore, just sleep at his place." Paris stormed into her room leaving tem in the common room.

"Hi." Logan said to her, shaking Paris off.

"Hi!" She responded falling into his embrace.

"So." He enquired. "Would you like to pack up and spend the night at my house?" He asked, as if It were his idea.

"Why I'd love to! But don't think you're getting lucky, Huntzberger!" She said as she started walking into her room. grabbing an over night bag and packing her over night essentials.

"Wow, Ace, you look amazing." He said almost breathlessly.

"Thanks." She said. She knew the necklace was the trick!

"Mmk. Ready. Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Logan were driving to 'la Porte' and Logan was secretly hoping that Steph had called and made the reservation.

"Where are you taking me?" Rory inquired giddily.

"La Porte. Is that ok?" He asked very hopefully.

"Oh yea! Why so fancy?"

"Well, cause it's a special evening." He answered very matter-of-fact-ly.

"Why?" She asked, flashing him her Bambi eyes.

He was almost immune to the power of the Bambi eyes, so he turned his head and answered "You'll see Ace."

------------------------------------------------------------------

As they drove up to the restaurant, the valet let them out of them car and took Logan's car away. They walked into 'la Porte' Logan felt the gitters, again, but played it off. He put his hand on the small of Rory's back and guided her into 'la Porte.' They approached the desk Logan gulped hoping Steph DID take care of It.

"Good evening." the no more than 18 year old receptionist welcomed the couple "Reservations?" She asked getting the 'list' out.

"Yes, Huntzberger, Logan."

"Ah-ha, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, this way." She lead them.

Logan thought as they followed the girl. It didn't upset Rory, she simply giggled and pressed her side against his a little more. 

"Here you are." The girl pointed at the balcony. They balcony that always took about 2 months to get only one table at. It was empty. There was only one table for two. For them.

"Oh, Logan!" Rory squeaked.

Logan was quite shocked, Steph had gotten reservations at the number one place in New Haven, not only that.. But the balcony, and all to them selves. Ok, the thought, maybe he wouldn't kill her.

The girl left them as Rory and Logan settled into their seats, making them selves comfortable.

"Wow, Logan, this is amazing. Way too much, you did not have to do this." She said very sincerely, although he could tell she loved it.

"this needed to be done." There he goes with his smooth talking. "Get anything you want. Do you know yet?"

"No, I cant decide! Sorry." She apologized as the waiter came over to take their orders.

"Good evening. Can I get you something to eat and drink?" The waiter offered.

"Yes-" Logan started "We'll take the nicest bottle of- Ace, red or white?"

"White." she chirped.

"Alright, the nicest white that you have, my good man. And as for the food.-"

Rory interjected "- I haven't decided yet, I cant choose, sorry, one moment."

"Ace, let me order. We'll have one of everything, please." Logan said it so smoothly. Rory couldn't believe he had just done that, one meal at this place cost $50. She was shocked.

"Logan, it's ok. I'll decide!" She said shocked.

"Nope. You cant decide, so you don't have to. I'll get what ever you want, Rory. Always." She felt so special. She was sure is showed on her skin, in her smile, in the way she squeezed his hand under the table. She felt loved.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your wine." The server declared.

"Logan--"

He interjected "Don't worry about it, Ace."

REVIEW my good people.


	3. one bowl of red jello!

I know-- I'm sorry, I am not meaning to drag it out so long. I promise. This is almost done with the 'knowing whats gonna happen' part.

"Hold on, Ace. I have to go to the restroom." Logan said to Rory, excusing himself.

"Logan!"

"Ace!" He mimicked.

"No, you're supposed to excuse your self to 'wash your hands'." Rory informed him, teasing him a little.

"Well then," Hw grinned "Excuse me, I must wash my hands." He got up, placing a light kiss on her cheek and left for inside.

What a lovely meal she though. She was so full, but she defiantly put it away. She thought to her self that she wouldn't say no to her favorite desert, if Logan offered it. JELLO. She was defiantly happy. Very, very happy.

--------------------------------------------------------

Logan went inside to 'find the restroom.' Truthfully, he wanted to surprise Ace, the time was now. He went in to find his server.

"Hi." Logan took a breath as he found him.

"Hello, sir, I am sorry. Is there something wrong?" The waited seemed concerned.

"No, no. Everything is great. Thank you. I was just wondering if you could do me a huge favor?" Logan held a 20 in front of the servers face. He took the money, then plastered on a smile.

"What can I do." He offered.

He and Logan disappeared into the kitchen for a while, then Logan emerged and ran back to be with Rory.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Everything alright?" She asked, and that's when he'd noticed he had been gone for nearly ten mins.

"Uh.. Yea, there was a line. Hope I didn't leave you too lonely, Ace." Logan joked.

"Oh, no! with all these people out here to talk to? Of course, I barley even noticed you were gone." She teased him. And with every one of her words, their faces grew closer together, until she finished her sentence-- His lips found their familiar perch on hers. Their kiss was rich with passion as they explored the other, and then they heard a slight sound.

"Ah-hem." the waiter made a sound to signify his presence.

They pulled away from each other, Rory's face turning red and giggling while Logan only smiled.

"Can I get you two any desert? We have red jello as a special this evening." The waited offered, looking at Logan with a wink.

"Hey, Ace. Jello!"

"Jello!" She squeaked and looked at Logan with hopeful eyes.

"We'll take all the jello you got." He instructed the waiter.

"As you like." The waiter smiled at Logan and Rory as he walked away from the pair.

When their Jello arrived Rory stared in awe as they placed a crystal punch bowl full of red jello in front of her.

"Well, Ace?"

"Oh. My. God." She exclaimed.

"Ace, Maybe you should eat it?" Logan questioned asking as if she were a 3 year old in a candy shop.

The server took a crystal ladle, scooped up a certain spot and put it in her dish, then served Logan. As he was walking away he said in a very knowing manor "Enjoy!"

Rory dipped her spoon into her brightly colored Jello and was dismayed to find something hard that blocked the path from spoon to jello to mouth. She dug her spoon down deeper to find the cause. And that's when she saw it. Her eyes met the spark of a white gold band with a huge diamond in the middle. Around it were blue and green sapphires. It was beautiful. She pulled the ring out of her jello and turned to Logan. He had already shifted, and was on one knee on the ground.

"Logan?" She questioned. Tears glazed her eyes.

"Ace, Rory. Gilmore. Haden." He looked directly into her eyes, taking the ring out of her hand and holding it up in his.

"Every time I see your face, or hear your voice, hear your name, or read anything that has ever been written by or about you… My heart skips, sings. I've loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you. I will never stop loving you, no matter what. So, My Ace, please, please, because Mrs. Logan Huntzberger? Rory, Will you marry me?"

He looked at Rory who was not holding back to tears anymore, she nodded her head and held out her hand.

"Yes" Was all she could say. The rest of her vocabulary had gone out the window.

Logan got up, and held the most amazed expression on his face. He let Rory fall into his embrace. They were going to get married. Spend forever together. Always and forever.


	4. we need to make a pro con list

Rory and Logan got to Logan's apartment to be greeted by Steph, Finn, and Colin.

"Well Hello, Mates. It's been like forever since I've seen you." Finn said as he welcomed his friends.

"Finn, it's been 5 hours." Logan said raising an eyebrow at his drunk friend.

"By God! Logan. You are a committed man now, don't worry, Steph told us, and the first words you say to me are 'It's been 5 hours'?!" Finn stated with sarcastic madness.

"Steph!" Logan scolded as she backed into the corner knowing she shouldn't have said anything to the boys.

"Sorry, Logan, I just, come on, it's Colin and Finn." Steph begged.

Just at that moment Rory loosened her grasp on Logan's hand, and ran to her fast, good friend, Steph. Rory fell into tears as her friend held her.

"Ror. You're getting married." Steph whispered into her ear, excitedly.

"Yea." Rory took her head out of her friends hair, wiping her tears. "Yes, I am." She said with some pride to her voice, looking back at Logan.

"All right, guys. I think we should let the two have their privacy." Colin said as he went towards the door.

"Yea. Yea. Bye guys. have fun." Steph said with a wink as she pushed Colin and Finn out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ace." Logan said, looking at his bride to be, placing his hands on her hips.

"Logan." She responded to him, letting the corners of her mouth rise into a smile.

"Ace, I'm so glad you said yes."

"Logan." Rory took a breath, grabbed Logan's hand and lead him to the couch where they both setteled in comfortably. "We need to talk about some things."

Logan took a breath in. "Yea, Ace?"

"Well. I dont usuall make descisions like that. You know that, but thats what my gut told me to say. So, as a reporter I trust my gut-" She was cut off by Logan.

"I'm glad you trust your gut, Rory." He said with one of his famous grins, then he leaned tward her, attempting a kiss.

"No, no, no. Not so fast. I'm not done." Rory shifted in her seat, trying to make herself comfortable. "I need to make a pro con list. Will you help me?" She said this with no smiles, meaning, oh god, logan thought, she was serious?

"Ace, come on." Logan pleaded.

"Logan. Ok, come on."

"Fine, Ace. A pro is that I am madly in love with you."

"Thats a good pro." Rory said with a smile.

"Another pro is that we dont have to worry about money." He pointed out.

"Yea. I guess. A con is that we're still in school." She said this one very seriously, raising an eyebrow to make sure Logan understood how serious this particular con was.

"Yes, We are still in school. But I have one year left, and you only have two. We allready live together, so it really wouldn't be that different, except for, well. I want you to be my wife, Rory Gilmore." He staired into her eyes, trying to see how she truly felt abou it.

"I wanna be your wife." She said, as the came together on the couch in a long, passionate kiss.

"Plus, Logan. Another pro is that our baby will have a married mommy and daddy."

Logan looked into her eyes. He was in shock.

"What?"

"Well, I've been trying to tell you, but there wasn't a right time, and I said it now cause I didn't have another time, and I wanted to tell you, and really, i promise I've wanted to tell you, but--" she was interrupted by Logan.

"You're rambeleing, Ace."

she looked into his eyes, and took a breath and said it. "I'm pregnant."

He looked into her eyes. Looked really hard.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"Well, I found out for sure this morning." She was afraid. She didn't want him to leave her, she didn't want Logan to be Chris. She didn't think she could handel a baby on her own. She needed Logan..

"Ace." He drew in a breath. "We're going to be parents!" Logan jumped up onto his feet, picked Rory up, and spun her. He was laughing out loud, then drew her in for a hug. At that point Rory was crying with relief. He was ok with it, no, she thought, he was happy.


End file.
